A Christmas One Shot
by Trizzy
Summary: This is a little one shot about Jack and Lauren's first Christmas together. Just a little holiday special for you guys. I know it doesn't bring Jack back, but it's close.


Well, I wrote this Christmas one shot because I was feeling festive and I missed the Jack and Lauren dynamic. I know it's not the same as actually having Jack around all the time, but I thought I'd write this little ditty about their first Christmas together. So I hope you all enjoy and an extra special Christmas thank you goes out to XxCrash.and.BurnXx for being the first to read and for being my sort-of editor.

Cheers,  
Trizzy

* * *

The cold winter wind bit at Lauren's rosy cheeks. She perched on the edge of the sandbox, sadly poking the snow with her toe. She cast a forlorn glance at the empty place next to her. A pained sigh passed through her lips as she stood up and turned her back on the snow filled sandbox. There was a crunch of footsteps behind her, so she turned back. Jack was crossing the baron playground towards her, hands lost in the depths of his pockets. She rolled her eyes and turned away from him, heading for home. But Jack was not discouraged.

"Lauren, wait up!" he called out.

"Leave me alone Jack. You are the LAST person I want to see," she growled.

"I'm sorry about yesterday. Come on! If I had've known-" She whirled to face him, anger alight in her eyes.

"You would have done it anyway. Why? Because you're an immature, sixteen year old fuckface!" she exploded.

He stepped back, blinking in shock over her rage. "Lauren you know I wouldn't have done it if I'd known," he whispered. "I'm sorry."

"Well your apologies are wasted on me because it doesn't change what you did," she stated, leaving him in the cold November wind.

---

It was the first year her grandmother had decided to stay in Detroit for the holidays. So at the request of kind hearted Evelyn Mercer, Lauren and her grandmother were having Christmas in the warmth of the Mercer household. And that was how she found herself on Christmas Eve, glowering at Jack as he helped her bring things in from the car. Once all the gifts were under the tree, Evelyn dropped an unpleasant bomb on the recently separated young couple.

"Alright you two. It's late and you should be getting off to bed," she stated. "I've made up a small bed for you in Jack's room."

"Uh I'm sorry Evelyn. I heard you wrong. It sounded like you said I'd be sharing Jack's room," she stated, shaking her head.

Evelyn smiled, patting the confused teen's shoulder. "I did dear. Now get to bed. Both of you."

Lauren grumbled and followed Jack up to his room. "Great. Not only am I stuck in the same room as you tonight, but I have to wake up to the sight of you on Christmas morning."

He slammed the bedroom door and whirled on her. "You're so great at being a frigid bitch Lauren, that you never stop to think that maybe I really am sorry for what I did. But if you even began to think of acknowledging that, you wouldn't be able to keep up this heartless, bitter asshole routine you've so greatly perfected."

She blinked tears from her eyes. "Jack what-"

"Just…shut up and let me sleep in peace," he sighed, pulling his t-shirt over his head. "You can have the bed."

Lauren watched him crawl into the sleeping bag and turn his back to her. As she changed into pyjamas, she fought to block the hurt his words had caused her. Silently, she crawled into the warmth of his bed and lay awake, watching him. She reached over and turned the light off, releasing her tears to the night with heartbroken silence. Lauren allowed herself to cry because Jack couldn't see her. But as she lay awake, quietly sobbing with regret, Jack listened and let his own tears of remorse soak the pillow beneath him.

---

She woke the next morning, alone in Jack's room. The sleeping bag lay empty and long abandoned on the floor. Events of the previous night flooded her conscious thoughts and another sad sigh escaped the depths of her soul. She turned to look out the window next to his bed and was delighted to see the big fat sticky flakes of snow falling gently onto the old grey blanket already covering the yard. A twinkle danced in her eyes as the warm realization of Christmas washed over her. Immediately, she flung the covers from her body and galloped down the stairs. Her bare feet touched down on the cold hardwood floor and she padded toward the living room. She caught a glimpse of the wall clock, dismayed to learn that it was only six thirty. Continuing down the hall, she wondered where Jack had gone so early. Her question was answered when she rounded the corner to the living room and saw him sleeping on the couch. Creeping quietly up to him, Lauren watched the steady rise and fall. Finally, she touched his bare shoulder and roused him from his slumber. His blue eyes fluttered open and she knew then that he hadn't really been sleeping. He sat up, eyeing her curiously.

"Why are you down here?" she inquired.

"Because I didn't want to hear you bitch about waking up to me," he replied, stifling a yawn.

"I wouldn't have bitched," she sighed, flopping onto the couch.

He stared pointedly at her. "Oh no?"

She side glanced him before allowing a smile on her face. "OK I would have."

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Because I'm over-run with Christmas cheer."

He stood up and padded over to the tree. "Christmas cheer huh? Well then Miss. Jollypants, I have a present for you."

"You got me a present? After the way I've been treating you since we broke up?" she asked.

"Yes, you were a major pain in my ass. But this is our first real fight and I'm not going to give up on us when the whole thing was my fault to begin with," he explained, plucking a present from under the tree. "Read this first."

She took the envelope from his outstretched hand and tore it open. Inside was a letter he had written for her, dated from last night. As she began to read, tears filled her wide green eyes.

'_Lauren,_

_I know you said that my apologies are wasted on you but that isn't going to stop me from trying one more time. I'm amazingly sorry for what I did to your doll. If I'd known it was the last thing you had from your parents, I wouldn't have taken it. I really hope you know that. It was, I thought, just a stupid toy you were too stubborn to let go of. You're right though. All apologies won't bring the doll back. But I hope they can help you forgive me. I waited four years to be your boyfriend and I will wait forever, if that's how long it takes for you to take me back. The things I said to you last night were out of line and I'm sorry for those too. I never wanted to make you cry and that is the honest to God truth. If you don't believe anything else, then please at least believe that._

_Merry Christmas Lauren,_

_XO,_

_Jack.'_

Lauren wiped her eyes and looked up at him. "That is the nicest thing anyone's ever written me."

"I meant it. All of it. Lauren, I will wait as long as it takes for you to forgive me for ruining your doll," he said, sitting next to her.

"Ruining? Jack, you pulled off her head and threw it in the pond. Why you did, is still a mystery to me," she mused, returning the letter to the envelope.

"Because I didn't want to date a girl that everyone made fun of. Defending you was getting really hard," he confessed, looking down at his lap. "And I really am sorry."

"I know you are," she whispered, lifting his chin. "I forgive you."

He smiled and pulled her into his arms. "Thank you. I've missed you."

"I missed you too," she stated, breathing in his smell. "What did you get me?"

"Well, if there's any way to ruin a nice moment, that was it right there," he teased, handing her the present. "I know it's not the same."

She pulled the paper off the box before flinging the lid from the white cardboard container and dropping it on the floor. Inside the box, she found a stuffed rabbit. The fur of the rabbit was so soft, Lauren wasn't even sure she was touching it. The plastic eyes of the rabbit weren't the usual cold, glossy plastic of most stuffed animals. Instead, they were full of warmth and love she hadn't known stuffed animals could radiate. When she looked closer, she was surprised and delighted to see that one eye was a vibrant green and the other was a beautiful bright blue. She looked up at Jack, more tears in her eyes, as she clutched the rabbit to her chest.

"Where did you find a rabbit with two different coloured eyes?" she inquired, looking back down at the treasure in her arms.

"I made it. At the Build a Bear workshop. I know how much you love rabbits and I just figured I'd make you a rabbit. I know it's not the same as your doll. But this rabbit can be a new start. It's a part of both our lives now. A green eye for you and a blue eye for me. I wanted to make you a brown rabbit because it makes the eyes look brighter and more alive. Do you like it?" he asked, searching for reassurance.

"I love him Jack. Thank you. And you're right. It's not the same as the doll. It's much better because you're here now to see me enjoy it. I'll always have the memories of my parents too, so it's alright," she said, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"There's something else in the box Lauren," he stated.

She raised an eyebrow and rummaged through the box. She pulled out a small black photo album. When she opened the front cover of the book, a small gasp of delight escaped her. "These are my parents! And me. Together."

"I asked you grandma if she had any pictures of you with your parents. I don't think she realized how much you actually missed them," he explained, shuffling closer to her on the couch.

"Thank you," she whispered, resting her head on his shoulder. "I don't know what else to say Jack. This is amazing."

"Merry Christmas Lauren," he said, wrapping his arms around her.

"Merry Christmas Jack," she echoed, placing a soft kiss on his lips.


End file.
